


Snow Attack

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis and Prompto get buried by a snow drift.  Gladio and Noct get them warmed up with a little laughter.





	Snow Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).

> Just a little something for my friend for reasons. :) Hope you like it!

“I think I see a foot!” Noct shouted as he raced towards the edge of the snow bank. 

“Who’s?” Gladio hollered back, “Iggy or Prom?”

“Can’t tell yet.” The prince replied as he skidded to a halt and began frantically digging the snow away with his hands. They were both wearing their crownsguard gear, so it was impossible to tell who they’d found. 

“I think you got Prompto!” Gladio huffed as he continued to frantically search for Ignis. A shiny boot heel soon appeared and Gladio grabbed hold and pulled. Thank the six the snow bank that had collapsed was mostly powder. There was still enough to suffocate a man but it could have been far worse. 

Noct had dug into the bank far enough to reveal Prompto’s upper legs. The blond was kicking trying to find purchase in the ground. He was alive that was good. Focusing back to the other member of their party Gladio displaced more snow and found Ignis’ other leg. 

Now that he had a good grip on both of Ignis’ ankles he continued to pull. After a few seconds the snow shifted slightly and Ignis’s body came free. 

Rushing forward Gladio flipped Ignis over on his back, “Iggy you okay?”

The advisor was sucking in large lung fulls of air, but he nodded and remained lying in the snow. 

Squeezing his shoulder reassuringly Gladio then went to assist Noct. Prompto seemed to be harder to extract from the bank. Grabbing both the gunners’ legs he pulled and was able to drag Prompto free. Breathing heavily he tried to sit up. Unlike Ignis he’d been stuck face up in the snow. Prompto’s face had small scratches from the ice and he was clearly trying to get his bearings. 

“I used – to – to like the snow.” Prompto sputtered, “What happened?”

“I think our hunt – for a cave entrance – disturbed the area.” Ignis weakly replied as he worked to catch his breath. 

“Do we have to try again?” Prompto asked worriedly.

“No!” Noct shouted, “I don’t think there’s a tomb here anyway. We need to get back to the hotel and rest.”

For once Ignis didn’t complain. Prompto looked like he was about to cry with relief that they were cutting the day short.

Ignis wobbled slightly once he was standing but held up his hands to indicate he was alright, “I’m fine, I wasn’t expecting to get attacked by a wall of snow today.”

Gladio nodded and motioned for the car keys, “Noct’s driving us to the hotel, you are gonna take it easy in the backseat.” 

Groaning Ignis relinquished his keys and plodded along to the car. Gladio knew Ignis had to be feeling less than okay to not even put up a fight regarding who was driving. 

Prompto seemed to be a little worse for wear. Gladio looked over in time to see him wincing as he righted himself, “Hey blondie do you need a potion?”

“No, I’ve got a small headache. I think a hard blob of snow hit me in the head.” 

“Be sure to say something if it gets worse.” Noct requested as he stood near his friend. 

“Come on, the weather doesn’t look so good we’d best get back to the hotel.” Gladio announced handing the car keys off to the prince.

They got on the road with no issue. The incoming storm didn’t seem like it would disturb them until after they’d reached the hotel. However, both Ignis and Prompto were shivering despite the heat in the car being turned up. 

“Hey did your clothing get wet from the snow?” Gladio interjected quickly. “I assumed you’d both be okay since you were wearing your leather crownsguard uniforms. 

Ignis answered first, “I’m mostly dry, I can make it until we reach the hotel.”

“M-me n—not so m—much.” Prompto chattered from the front seat.

“Noct, pull over for a second. I wanna get another shirt for Prompto outta the trunk.”

The prince complied and stopped. Gladio got out and rummaged through the trunk until he found what he was looking for. Returning to the heat of the car he handed off a thick sweater to the gunner.

“Oh t—this i--is perfect.” Prompto exclaimed as he hurriedly shucked off his coat and removed his wet shirt. 

Satisfied that both Ignis and Prompto were dry and not suffering from unseen hypothermia, Gladio nodded for Noct to keep driving. 

Once they’d all made it inside the room it became apparent that their normal routine had been disrupted. Ignis stalled in the middle of the room and wavered in place. Prompto looked miserable as he tried to rub his arms to get warm. 

Deciding to take charge Gladio steered Ignis to the guest chair and pushed him down, “Relax for a moment kay?” He smiled as Ignis looked up at him. “Prompto, do you want to take a hot shower or change and jump into bed?”

“Um the bed sounds like a good option, do we have more blankets?” 

Noct sprang into action at the request and began rummaging in the closet, “I got it covered Prom, sit down on the bed and get the rest of your uniform off.”

Turning back around Gladio addressed Ignis, “Hey same goes for you, bath or bed?”

The question seemed to snap Ignis out of his stupor and he shook his head in protest, “Neither, I must get dinner started for us all.” 

“Noct and I can handle that Iggy, you need to take a break. So hot bath or bed?”

Ignis sighed in response, “I don’t know. I want to do both but the idea of having to get wet and dried off again sounds so exhausting.”

Snorting Gladio gently pulled Ignis forward in the chair, “Let me help you with your coat and boots. You and Prompto can both hang out in the bed while we get dinner figured out.”

After five minutes Noct had helped Prompto change and he was tucked in under the covers. The scratches on his face stood out against his pale skin. He finally seemed to warming up though as his shivers were slowing. Once Ignis had his pajamas on, he swiftly walked to the bed Prompto was in and jumped under the blankets.

“Wha’s going on?” Prompto mumbled.

“There is warmth in numbers Prompto.” Ignis offered as he burrowed under the covers next to the blond. 

“Oh! Good idea.” he squeaked while trying to scoot closer to the advisor. 

“Gladio it looks like they are plotting against us or something.” Noct offered with a raised eyebrow. 

A pair of fair haired heads was the only thing visible in the bed. The covers had been pulled so far up it covered Prompto and Ignis’ noses. “Are you guys warming up at all?” the shield inquired.

“Sort of.” Prompto offered.

“Same.” Ignis added.

“Huh.” Gladio announced coolly. “Noct I think we may need to help them.”

The prince looked a little worried by his statement, “How so?”

Motioning him over Gladio whispered instructions in Noct’s ear. Ignis lifted his head up to try and hear better but there was no way he would know what was coming.

“You’re wicked.” Noct huffed. “I got dibs on Prom.”

“And you say I’m wicked.” 

“Wait what’s going on?” Prompto asked confused as he finally noticed something was happening.

Being under a layer of blankets was both a blessing and curse. It did on one hand provide protection from wandering tickling hands. However, it also acted as a prison if the person who owned the tickling hands was sitting on you.

Ignis squirmed trying to get away but he was stuck. Gladio had pinned him in place under the blankets as he tickled his neck. Being mindful to keep it light Gladio had Ignis laughing and snorting. He’d made a point to warn Noct earlier to take it easy since their friends did have a tough afternoon. 

The sounds of laughter filled the room as prince and shield tormented their captives. After a few minutes Gladio stopped his attack and leaned back. Noct followed suit and had a big grin on his face. “So how about now?” Gladio asked, “Are you both still cold?” 

Ignis groaned loudly, but it wasn’t believable since he was still giggling, “NO! I’m nice and toasty now. Right Prompto!” Ignis enthused as he nudged the blond with his arm. 

“Oh yeah, uh I’m so good. Not even thinking about winter anymore.”

“How’s your head feel?” Noct inquired. Gladio could see the prince was worried he might have pushed his best friend too hard. 

“It’s better actually. I think the laughing helped.” Prompto said earnestly, “But you don’t have to make me laugh anymore right now! I’m still good.” He added with wide eyes. 

“Noct, can you handle making tea or hot chocolate while I go grab some takeout?” Gladio asked.

The prince agreed with a smile and Gladio crawled off the bed to go check out the food stand across the street. He was pretty sure Noct could handle making a hot beverage. Trying not to dwell on the thought he ordered the food. The walk back made it evident the storm had arrived. Gladio barely made it in the lobby before the rain and sleet started. He was thankful they were inside and not still tomb hunting. 

Surprisingly Noct had managed to make hot tea and hot chocolate. Ignis and Prompto were both cocooned in the bed with their hot beverages. “Noct, grab the newspaper over there and spread it out over the bed.” The look his prince gave him was so comical, “We are going to eat on the bed.” Gladio instructed with a smile.

Once he understood the idea Noct rushed off to prepare the makeshift table. The warm food and good company helped create a calm environment. It wasn’t long after dinner was finished that Prompto nodded off. His skin had earned some color back and he seemed content. Ignis tried to stay up to watch TV with them, but thirty minutes into a random travel show he was softly snoring. 

“Do you think the storm will blow over by tomorrow morning?” Noct asked.

Shrugging Gladio grabbed his bag to get ready for bed, “Not sure, but if it doesn’t we can stay one more night.” 

“I’d like that even if the storm is gone.” the prince announced.

“Well then you better start thinking of some good excuse to use on Iggy tomorrow morning.”

Grinning like cheshire cat Noct replied, “Nah, we can just tickle attack him again until he agrees.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
